


The Familiar Stranger

by Ninja_Babe1992



Category: American Horror Story, Edward Mordrake - Fandom, John Lowe - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:38:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Babe1992/pseuds/Ninja_Babe1992
Summary: Taya Mordrake is devastated by the loss of her dear husband Edward. She commits suicide in hopes to be reunited with him, but is saved by The Countess. One day she meets a blue-eyed stranger, but is he?





	1. Chapter 1

Taya’s P.O.V.

I no longer see the point of living. My beloved husband Edward is gone. The pain of his loss has been too much to bear. I have no life without him. Finally, deciding to end my never-ending torment I have traveled to the Hotel Cortez and rejoin my love in death. As I ran water to fill up the bath I thought about the life we had together and realized it was just a distant memory now. I grabbed the straight razor off the sink climbing in the tub. I drag the razor across my wrists and lay back in the water. As I began to black out I whispered, “Soon my love.” I thought I had died, but I woke up in a huge bed with satin sheets. I sat up feeling lightheaded then slumped back down.

A beautiful blonde woman hands me a glass of thick red liquid saying, “Drink this. It will help you feel better.” “Where am I?” “My room in the Hotel Cortez.” “Why did you save me?” “I initially went to your room because I smelled your blood the scent was like nothing I ever smelled before. Then I saw you lying there and I had to save you. You have such a pain inside you, but taking your own life isn’t the answer.” “Who are you and what do you know of my pain?” “Forgive me I am the Countess Elizabeth. I know your pain all too well dear. Before I came here I wanted to be an actress. I was an extra in a movie with the most beautiful man I’d ever seen. His name was Rudolph Valentino. Then I saw the news he had died then I married the owner of this hotel James March. I put a rose on Rudy’s grave every day. One day he reappeared telling me he had been made immortal. He turned me and we had plans to leave, but the day of he never showed. How about you?” I sighed as I began the story.

Those blue eyes came to mind as I said, “His name was Edward Mordrake.” “The Edward Mordrake? How? Why?” “Edward was many things smart, handsome, rich, and a talented musician, but he had a deformity. There was a second face on the back of his head. It fed off people’s misery and pain, mostly Edward’s. The second face whispered despicable thoughts into his ear. Maybe the pain was finally too much for him to bear. He had hanged himself. I thought ending my life would reunite us in death. I loved him so much and want him back more than anything.” “I’m so sorry. That glass will last you a few hours, but then you’ll need fresh blood.” “What?” “To save you I made you like me. You’re immortal now. Something tells me you will find love again.” She smiles and leaves the room.

From that moment on I lived in the Cortez. Years flew by like minutes and people by the hundreds flocked in this hotel some never made it out. Those who die in the hotel become trapped. The year now was 2010. So much of the world had changed to where I barely recognized it anymore. Elizabeth and I haven’t talked much since that first night, but I have become friends with the employees Iris and Liz Taylor. Liz has become sort of a mother figure to me. I loved her and whenever I had a problem or needed someone to talk to I went to her. There was one resident in the hotel who I absolutely could not stand, Sally. The feeling was mutual, but I’d never done anything to the woman to earn her wrath. One day I was sitting in the bar talking to Liz when a man walked in. Liz says, “John good to see you again.” Then she poured him a drink. When he looked at me I thought for sure I’d died and gone to heaven. He looked remarkably like my sweet Edward, but that’s impossible. This handsome stranger looked like him, yet didn’t. His eyes and face were the same, but no second face and his hair was shorter.

John’s P.O.V.

I walked into the Cortez heading to the bar. After the day I had I needed a drink. I am greeted by Liz as she pours me the usual. There was someone there I’d never seen before she was quite beautiful. Her hair was long and dark brown, eyes emerald green, full lips, and a body to die for. The more I looked at her the more I felt like I knew her. She asks, “Have we met before?” “I don’t think so yet you seem familiar to me. I can’t place it, but I’d definitely remember if I’d met you before today.” I finished my last drink and Liz asks, “You want another?” No thanks Liz. James is expecting me. I’m John by the way. John Lowe.” I reach out my hand to shake hers. She does the same replying, “Taya Mordrake.” As I shook her hand what felt like an electric shock went through my entire body. Then I left to meet James.


	2. Chapter 2

Taya’s P.O.V.

As John left the bar Sally approached me saying, “Back up bitch. He’s mine. If you ever try anything with him I’ll kill you.” Then she leaves. Liz asks, “Are you okay honey?” “Yes.” “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” “It’s just he looks so much like my departed love Edward. I don’t know how that is even possible.” “Well darling he could be a reincarnation.” “Reincarnation?” “Yes. Some cultures believe that a person has more than one life and when you die you are born into another. It is very possible he could have memories of Edward’s if he is in fact a present form of him.” I nodded as I took her words into consideration.

John’s P.O.V.

I headed to James’ room all the while thinking of Taya. Why did I feel like I’d met her before? Soon I reached the room and James greets me, “John good to see you my boy.” “You too James.” “It’s been a while since your last visit. God knows Sally won’t shut up about how much she misses you.” “I saw someone new in the hotel today.” “Who?” “Brunette, very beautiful. Taya she said her name was.” “Ahhh. Yes, she has lived here for quite some time now. My dear Elizabeth saved her life.” “What do you mean?” “When Taya first came here it was with the intention of committing suicide.” “Why?” “She was beset by grief over the loss of her husband. Elizabeth found her bleeding out and turned her immortal.” “So now she has to spend eternity alone. That’s so sad.” Dear lad if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were becoming infatuated.” “I just couldn’t imagine being without the one you love forever.” “Do you love Sally?” “I don’t know. I care about her, I do, but….” “Then you don’t. How did you feel with Taya?” “Like I’d known her for years. Though I’d never seen her before today.” “Hmmm. Anyway, we have work to finish.” He talked I listened.

After I left James’ room I headed back to mine. I walked past an opened door hearing sensual moans. Everything in me told me to keep walking, but I looked through the opening. It was Taya, she was pleasuring herself. I stood there admiring the sight before me. God help me I was so turned on. I felt my jeans getting uncomfortably tight. Her voice was like the most beautiful melody I’d ever heard. I noticed she was going faster now moaning, “Edward oh my god Edward!!!” I couldn’t help but wish it was me giving her pleasure and moaning my name. Her moans were getting louder and more frequent, she was about to cum. “Oh my sweet Edward. Right there!!!!! Yes, yes, yes!!!!!” I stood there for a bit longer only to hear her crying. Finally, I walked away hoping Sally was nearby. I needed her and now. 

Taya’s P.O.V.

Sometimes I wish Elizabeth had let me die. Being haunted by memories of my dead husband causes me nothing but pain. I was just up here trying to take a nap. Next thing I know I am remembering how Edward used to touch me when we made love. No man had ever made me feel the pleasure he did. I dried my eyes and pulled myself together before going down to the lobby. There was a man there who was talking about renovations. He turns and sees me asking, “Do you live here?” “I do. Who are you?” “Sorry. Will Drake I’m the new owner. And you are?” “Taya Mordrake.” “Nice to meet you.” “You too.” “Wait”, he says stopping me. “Yes?” “I am hosting a fashion show here in a couple days. I’d be honored if you would attend.” “I’d love to.” Then I made my way to the bar seeing Sally, John, and Liz. As I sat John made eye contact with me and there was something in his eyes I didn’t see before. I inhaled deeply and recognized what it was, lust. The scent of lust is so intoxicating. I hope Sally doesn’t pick up on it. I turned again to face John and she was gone.

I asked, “You guys met the new owner?” “Will?” Liz asks. I nodded, “He invited me to the fashion show.” “Me too”, John replies. I smile knowing he would be there too. I really would like to spend more time with him, but I may as well forget about it as long as that junkie hangs around. I know a big part of her is just trying to make me jealous always kissing him and biting his ear when she sees me. John asks, “Are you alright?” “Just feeling a million miles away tonight.” “I know the feeling. If you ever need to talk to anyone about anything I’m here.” Another way he is like Edward such a good listener. “You sure your girlfriend won’t mind?” “Oh, Sally’s not my girlfriend. She doesn’t own me.” “Really? She made it very clear to me that she does.” “What do you mean?” “The first night we met when you walked out. She told me to back off and that you were hers. Also, that if I tried anything with you she would kill me.” “Try anything?” “I guess she thought that I would try to seduce you and steal you away.” 

John just laughs and says, “She’s always been jealous and has severe abandonment issues.” “I would be jealous and wary of other women too if I had a man like you. You are a very handsome man John.” “Taya, you are a very gorgeous woman. I’m surprised you’re still single.” “I was married, but it was a long time ago.” “What happened? If you don’t mind me asking?” “He committed suicide. His name was Edward. Edward Mordrake.” “I’m so sorry.” “How about you John? Ever been married?” “Once. She’s long gone now.” “What a pair we make, huh? Well I think I’m going to turn in for the night. Goodnight John.” “Night Taya.” I sauntered off back to my room feeling his icy gaze on me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a bit early with the smut, but the tv show wastes no time getting to it so here ya go..... Hope you guys like :)


	3. Chapter 3

John’s P.O.V.

The name Taya mentioned, Edward Mordrake it sounded familiar. I went to the local library and researched him. He was an aristocrat from a very wealthy family, renowned scholar and musician. Seems like Taya found the perfect man, but not all perfect. Apparently, he had a second face that whispered evil thoughts to him. He did in fact kill himself. After reading about him my heart ached even more for Taya. I noticed that he did have features like mine. Then I remembered how she looked at me when we first met. She has lived so long without him. I headed back to the hotel just in time to see the place set up for the show. I spot a familiar mass of brunette hair in a sleek violet gown. I go up behind her saying, “Hello gorgeous.” “John, you made it.” “Are you kidding? I wouldn’t miss it, especially if I could see you.” I could swear I saw her blushing. Everyone took their seats as the show was about to begin. Suddenly a spotlight turned on and a couple walked in a blonde woman and a man. I ask Taya, “Who are they?” “Elizabeth and her play thing now Donovan. She is the one known as the Countess and Dono is Iris’ son.” “Oh.” The room fell silent as the lights went down. The models all started walking out in their fancy outfits.

I lean over to Taya saying, “This is my first fashion show.” “Mine too.” All eyes were on this one man. His hair had red streaks and he looked like your typical stereotype Abercrombie model. The Countess seemed quite taken with him. He walks over to Taya and kisses her. It took everything in me not to get up and slug him in the face. Soon the show was over then Taya and I headed to the lounge where we found a couch to talk. “Are you okay?” “Yeah. Just surprised that’s all. It’s been such a long time since I’ve kissed a man. He used too much tongue.” “I’m guessing the last man who decently kissed you was your husband.” “Correct.” “So, does that mean you haven’t, well you know either?” “Oh no. I’ve had sex. I just don’t kiss on the mouth. Other places are fine just not the mouth. It’s too personal. For a long time, I feared I’d never fall in love again. But the Countess assured me it would happen. I don’t know though I somehow remain hopeful.” “I want to ask you something.” “Go ahead John.” “Would it be alright if I kissed you?” “Yes.” I leaned in pressing my lips to hers then quickly pulling away. She pulls me back aggressively. I trace my tongue along her bottom lip then she opens her mouth wider and her tongue meets mine. The passion of the kiss is so intense it makes me dizzy. I break away from her mouth and kiss down the nape of her neck moaning, “John.” In the process. I wanted her so badly more than I’ve ever wanted anyone. Suddenly she pulls away saying, ‘I’m sorry John. I can’t.” She leaves and I call out, “Taya wait”, but she keeps walking. 

I walked back to my room hoping she was alright. I probably freaked her out. When I got back to my room Sally was there. “You fucking prick. I saw you with her.” “Sally come on. It’s not like we’re married.” “So that’s it. You don’t want me anymore. Well let me tell you something baby. She will leave you and you’ll come crawling back to me.” “Get the fuck out of my room.” She left and I stripped down to my boxers getting into bed. Soon I was in a deep sleep. In the middle of the night I felt someone kissing my shoulder. I turn to see Taya in bed with me. “John. I am so sorry about earlier. I want you.” “Then take me. Make me yours baby.” She climbed on top of me kissing me then moving down my collar bone to the band of my boxers. Once they’re off she takes me into her mouth swirling her tongue so expertly around me. She stops making her way back up and guiding my hard length into her. With a loud moan from both of us she started to move. I could feel her getting wetter as she rode me. Her voice rang out with those same moans I heard the other day, “John. Yes, oh yes John.” “Uh, uh, oh fuck Taya ride me baby.” I moaned as I thrusted up into her. “You feel so goddamn good.” I turned us over so that I was on top. “Baby you are so wet.” “Ugh John. It’s all for you. Fuck me. Fuck me so hard, please.” “Gladly”, I replied as I intensified the pace. “Oh my god. That’s it baby.” Suddenly I sat up and pulled her onto my lap and continued. The look on her face I wanted to see again and again. “You like it baby? You like it like that? Hard and rough?” “Yes. Oh, John I love it.” I grabbed her hair wrapping it around my wrist giving it a harsh tug forcing her head backwards exposing that beautiful neck. I began kissing and biting it making her moans louder. “John. Fuck me, fuck me.” "Oh my god, Taya." “Shit I’m gonna cum.” Me too babe, me too. I’m gonna pull out okay?” “No don’t. I want you to cum inside me. Fill me up, please!!!” She reached her high first calling out, “John, John, John!!!!” With one loud last moan I came in her. We collapsed back onto the bed and I pulled her close before falling asleep. In the morning I woke up to find myself alone. I realized it was only a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update :) please tell me what you guys think.


	4. Chapter 4

Taya's P.O.V.

I felt so bad for running out on John last night. He made me feel things I never thought I would feel again. Then there is the part of me that feels like I am betraying my beloved Edward. My heart will always belong to him. I needed to talk to Liz desperately maybe she could help me. I got ready for the day and headed to the bar where Liz greets me, "Taya darling. How are you this morning?" "Conflicted." "About your feelings for a certain handsome detective?" "I know Edward would want me to move on and be happy instead of mourning his loss forever." "But?" "There is a part of me that feels like I am betraying him by feeling anything for another." "Speak of the devil", Liz says glancing behind me. John had walked in. I silently hoped he didn't hear my conversation with Liz. I do however owe him an explanation for last night.

He smiles gently at me saying ,"Hey." "Hi." "Listen John, about last night-" "It's okay Taya you don't have to explain. I understand. It's been a while for me too." "What about you and Sally?" "That's over. Taya I know we haven't known each other long, but I feel like I've known you my whole life. We can take it slow if you want, but the one thing I know I want is you." "John I want you too. Still about last night it wasn't you it was me. " He smiled at me again as we talked more. Before I knew it several hours had passed. John was so easy to talk to. I feel like I could tell him anything. 

John says, "Taya if you don't mind I'd like to ask you something. Well, a couple things." "Go ahead John." "Why did Edward kill himself? And how did you end up here?" "Well like I said Edward was tormented by his condition. There were a few things leading up to it. We were married for a couple of years and trying to start a family. Soon we found out I was with child and he was so happy to be a father. Then before the third month I miscarried and it devastated both of us. One day he told me he was going away for a while. While he was gone he wrote to me as often as he could telling me he loved and missed me. He had found work traveling with a freak show. One night the whispers from the vile thing on the back of his head must have been too much. He completely lost it and killed all of the freaks. Wracked by guilt and shame he hung himself unable to live with what he had done. When his body was found they returned him home so we could have a proper funeral for him. I was inconsolable my love had left me here alone. I decided to leave as well. I saw the Cortez and thought it would be the perfect place to reunite myself with Edward. I was bleeding out in the bathtub when Elizabeth, the Countess found me. She saved my life and told me I would find love again." 

"How about you John? What led you here?" He sighs and says, "Well there were a couple of events that come to mind. One my son Holden was kidnapped. My wife blamed me. While we were looking for who took him I had a new case come across my desk. It looked like a murder suicide. A man killed his family and shot himself or so I thought before I got to the house. We noticed the lights had been turned off and the father had a generator hooked up so his kids could stay warm. They died of carbon monoxide poisoning. When the father got home and realized his family was gone he shot himself. I found myself walking on the streets of LA looking for a way to drown my feelings and ended up here. Something about this place kept me coming back." "What happened with your son? We never found him. My wife Alex took our daughter Scarlet and left me. I haven't seen them since." I grabbed his hand saying, "Oh my god. John I'm so sorry." "It's alright." "So are you working on anything interesting now?" "It seems that the suspect I am looking for now models his murders after the 10 commandments, therefore the press has dubbed him the 10 commandments killer." "I think I read about that. They said there was a series of murders like it in the 1920s. You think it's a copycat?" "Not entirely. This killer seems to be picking up where the original left off." Something about his demeanor changed, but it's probably nothing. 

John's P.O.V.

I hope that Taya didn't catch that. How could I tell her that James had chosen me to continue what he started? She would hate me forever. I can't give myself away now. It won't be much longer now. Just a few more to go then it's all over. I was heading back to my room when Sally steps out asking, "So have you fucked her yet?" "Not that it's any of your business, but no." "But you want to. Admit it." "Yes okay? I want to, but it's more than that with her. It isn't just about sex." "Bullshit you will leave her as soon as you get what you want. Then I will be waiting." "I wouldn't do that to Taya." "Oh yeah? Are you going to tell her the truth about you? What and who you really are? Or maybe I should." "Sally I swear if you say one word I'll-" "Kill me? Go right ahead baby. Because that is all you are a cold-blooded killer." I pushed past her and entered my room. Maybe she was right. Maybe there is no escaping what I am. If that is true Taya will be a welcome distraction. 

Taya's P.O.V.

I was headed back upstairs when I saw Donovan drunk stumbling in the hall. I ask, "Donovan are you okay?" "Elizabeth dumped me. She turned that pretty boy Tristan and dumped me for him." "Dono I am so sorry. Come on let's get you to bed." I open the nearest door and help him on the bed. "Wait." I turn around and he kisses me. "Donovan no. You're drunk." "Come on baby. I want you. I know you want me too." "We may have had our fun in the past Don, but not tonight." "It's that cop isn't it? You want him don't you." "So what if I do? You don't own me. Go to bed." With that I left heading back to my room. I couldn't believe him I know he's upset, but that was too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About time I updated huh? Sorry guys I have been busy. Hope you guys like it.


End file.
